


If Ever You Would Leave Me...

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Abandonment/Age Regression Verse [8]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Separation Anxiety, clingy!Antoni, protective!Tan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Antoni accidentally sees a traumatic scene from a movie. Good thing his daddy knows how to make it all better.





	If Ever You Would Leave Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirstforfirth (QueenOfSparrabeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSparrabeth/gifts).



> This one practically wrote itself. Fair warning though: YOU WILL NEED TISSUES.

Antoni dives under the covers of the bed he shares with his daddy, shaking in fear as tears fill his eyes. He only saw a few minutes of whatever movie Auntie B'nessa was watching with Uncle Bobby and Uncle Karamo, but it was more than enough to traumatize him. It wasn't even a scary movie, but because fate is a cruel mistress, he'd had the unfortunate displeasure of wandering in right when the main character was being abandoned by the one they loved most. It had hit a little too close to home for Antoni; what if his daddy did the same? Or worse, what if he didn't even say good-bye?

 

 

"Daddy..." Antoni's voice is shaky as he fights the urge to cry. "Don't go...I need you..."

 

 

"Oh sweetheart," Tan's voice is soft as he pulls back the covers to slide into bed beside his baby boy. "The movie really shook you up, hmm? Come lay in daddy's arms, little one."

 

 

Antoni doesn't reply, too overcome with emotion to say anything. He snuggles against Tan with a shaky sob, hot tears filling his eyes and running down his cheeks like salty waterfalls. His face is soon buried into his daddy's chest, the soft fabric of his sweater and sounds of his heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

 

 

He wakes later feeling as though his eyes are glued shut; dried tears don't mix well with eye crusties and he has to rub at his eyes several times before he can open them. When he does, he's met with an all-too-familiar feeling of wetness against his lower half, knowing he wet the bed in his sleep and silently pleading with whatever deities are out there that his daddy won't belittle him for it.

 

 

"Daddy..." Antoni sobs. "I'm sorry I was bad and wet the bed. I'll do better, I swear."

 

 

Tan is floored. He takes a deep breath, mentally cursing his baby boy's parents and nannies for the damage they've done. "Oh sweetheart..."

 

 

Antoni holds onto his daddy as tightly as he can, terrified to let go in case he disappears forever as a fresh wave of tears falls from his eyes. "Don't leave me; please don't leave me!"

 

 

Tan's own eyes fill with tears as he hears the sheer terror and heartbreak in his baby boy's voice. He really needs to have a talk with the others about their movie choices, but that can wait. For now, he gathers Antoni into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom and settling him into his lap as he runs a hot bath. Antoni sniffles, tears still falling from his eyes as his daddy guides him into the tub, never once letting go because he knows the trouble it will cause.

 

 

"Sweetheart, can you talk to daddy?" Tan's voice is gentle as he scrubs Antoni's hair. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

 

 

Antoni tilts his head back, feeling the warm water flow over his head as his daddy rinses out the shampoo. "I...I had a bad dream, daddy. A very, very bad dream."

 

 

"Can you tell me about it?" Tan asks, now patting gently at the area around Antoni's eyes with a wet washcloth.

 

 

"You left me," Antoni says, taking a shaky breath. "You left me and never came back, just like my n-nannies..."

 

 

That's as far as he gets before he buries his face into his daddy's bare chest, sobbing brokenly. Tan sighs, more to himself than directed at Antoni. He's never seen his baby boy look so traumatized, not even when he'd tried to take a vacation, and his heart aches as he gathers Antoni closer. More than anything, he wants to take Antoni somewhere safe; somewhere for the two of them, like their own private little world.

 

 

Tan's voice is gentle as he wraps Antoni in a soft, fluffy towel, draining the tub in the process and pressing tender kisses to his tear-stained cheeks. "Oh sweetheart..."

 

 

"You didn't even say goodbye," Antoni mumbles, and Tan feels his heart sink even lower. "You just...left while I was asleep and nobody told me."

 

 

"Listen to me, sweetheart," Tan murmurs. "That's never, ever going to happen, I promise."

 

 

Antoni can't believe his ears as he lapses into a frantic stream of Polish, holding tightly to his daddy as they return to their bedroom. Tan settles Antoni onto the bed, finding that someone - probably Bobby or Karamo - has taken the liberty of changing the sheets for them. Antoni snuggles closer, desperately needing to feel the warmth of his daddy's body and hear the steady, soothing sounds of his heartbeat.

 

 

"Daddy..." Antoni murmurs, nuzzling into Tan's chest with a sleepy sigh. "I love you."

 

 

Tan smiles, kissing Antoni's forehead softly. "I love you, too, little one. Get some rest now; Daddy will be here when you wake, I promise."


End file.
